monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid
Cupid is one of Ilias’s soldiers who attack Luka. She appears in the end of Chapter 2 in order to lay siege to the Monster Lord’s Castle, alongside Valkyrie, Promestein and the chimeras. In Chapter 3, when Luka challenges her, Cupid tells Valkyrie not to interfere because “the disgraced hero picked me, after all”. She fights even after being surprised that damage can be dealt to her using the Angel Halo, but proves to be quite weak and is defeated easily. After she is sealed, her body returns to its original holy state and becomes particles of light that quickly fade away. Luka then chases after Valkyrie. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel controlling love, she is in the ninth and lowest hierarchy in the classification of angels. Cupid uses her bow and arrows to disturb the heart of her target. Her duty was to ensure that descendents were left by joining together men and women. Though combat is not her primary role, she sometimes plays support by using her bow and arrow from range. Incredibly debauched, she considers raping human men to be the ultimate of pleasures. However, since contact with humans outside of her normal duties is forbidden, she takes it upon herself to look for sinners to personally punish. Giving into her carnal lust, she rapes the sinner until he breaks apart. In addition, the lowest rank of angels comprise 90% of all angels, and are considered low class.” Attacks Eros’s Handjob: Normal attack that deals damage. Cupid’s Blowjob: Normal attack that deals damage. Amores’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that deals damage. Cupid’s Arrow: Triggers trance status and immediately triggers Tit Fuck Temptation if not dodged. Tit Fuck Temptation: Attack that follows Cupid’s Arrow and automatically continues until trance wears off. Love Angel’s Restraint: Binding attack that leads to Love Angel’s Lust if not escaped from. Love Angel’s Lust: KO attack that follows Love Angel’s Restraint on the next turn. Battle Overview As the first battle of Chapter 3, Cupid shouldn’t be very difficult with the power of the Four Spirits. Sylph and Gnome are required to avoid Cupid’s Arrow and break free from Love Angel’s Restraint, respectively, the former is a huge hinderance at low health as it renders Luka in the at the mercy of Tit Fuck Temptation until the trance status it causes wears off. The latter of which leads to an instant KO. Like every previous battle, Serene Demon Sword should be used as an offensive ability, and save SP for Meditation and reapplying spirits as needed. If Luka is defeated, Cupid straddles him and rapes him with her vagina. If defeated by Tit Fuck Temptation, Cupid mercilessly rapes him with her breasts before using her pussy. Afterwards, he is kept as a plaything. Trivia *Cupid’s name refers to the son of Venus, the god of desire, erotic love, attraction, and affection in Greek mythology. *In mythology, Cupid is supposed to be the one that causes others to have loving or lustful thoughts for another. Ironically, in Monster Girl Quest, she is the lustful one. *Her insatiable lust contradicts her status as a holy angel. Even Luka asks her “Is someone like you really an angel?” Gallery cupid1.png cupid2.png cupid3.png cupid4.png cupid5.png Category:Angels Category:Angels: Chapter 2 Category:Angels: Chapter 3 Category:Artist: frfr